Conventionally, a metal conductor referred to as a bus bar that constitutes a part of a connector has been used (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In the technology described in Patent Literature 1, a bus bar is placed in a mold of a connector to perform insert molding, thereby manufacturing a connector including a bus bar.